


我们到明亮的地方去

by Pastel_White



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_White/pseuds/Pastel_White
Summary: *故事发生在1991年末的伦敦。巴特勒坐在地铁里想出后来被命名为Metal Mickey的旋律，而安德森初次穿上女装——尽管并没得到吉他手的认可，他还是留着那件衣服拍了第一支MV。*建议配合歌曲THE BIG TIME食用。*本故事纯属虚构，请勿代入真人。与现实唯一雷同：贵团91年第一次以四人身份亮相的确人均灰T恤。
Relationships: Brett Anderson/Bernard Butler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	我们到明亮的地方去

十二月的第一个周六，晴。伯纳德·巴特勒坐完地铁又爬了楼梯，吉他包背带都比刚从家里出来时歪了二十多度。他看了眼自己臂弯里捧着的Tesco纸袋，心想从莱顿特意赶到诺丁山实在有点远了。  
前几天才下过雨，现在就还很冷。他戴了手套，鞣得极软、布满皲裂的那种廉价黑色老羊皮，内里还有加绒。是人造羔羊绒，手上使劲的时候就能感到大粒大粒疙瘩一样的毛球压住指腹。没办法，巴特勒只好咬住左边食指顶那一丁点的皮料，抽出一只手来找钥匙。毛茸茸的大外套，口袋也深不可测。他的手滑过地铁票，几枚硬币，折成四分之一大小的长条蜡纸——大概是前天的便利店小票——，一支圆珠笔，翻腾老半天才从中捞出一串钥匙。

某个总被夸长得好看但最近惨遭分手的摇滚乐队主唱就和他的朋友住在这里。巴特勒自己一个人住，但不幸持有这间公寓的备用钥匙。他打开门，拔出钥匙，将它和牙齿下摇摇欲坠的手套一同丢进口袋，再把门关上。这地方太狭窄了。一室一卧，踏进门就能将主人的品味一览无余。  
布雷特，你在家吧！巴特勒喊。  
没人应他，那只能去卧室看看了。伦敦的晴天同阴天也没多大区别，灰蒙蒙的光还被窗帘挡住一半。地板上躺着没用过的香烛，淡紫色毯子，透明玻璃珠子编织的项链，却唯独没有人样的东西。巴特勒路过这些穷人生活里为数不多的可爱小玩意儿，伸出左手扯开鼓鼓囊囊的被子。与床单颜色不搭配的枕头和两只看着怪邪乎的毛绒玩具展现在他面前。什么啊，我还以为在睡觉。他差点翻了个白眼。昨晚他们四个——他，布雷特，马特和西蒙——刚为Bridewell Taxis做了暖场演出；这是贾斯汀退出后乐队第一次公开亮相，他们掠夺好评、闹到挺晚。巴特勒自然以为他的好队友是闷在被子里还没醒来。  
他不方便弯下身子，于是用脚尖扫了扫床下边缘。也没人。  
浴室门嘎吱一声，巴特勒转过头。尚未臭名昭著的布雷特·安德森就从那扇顶上生了不起眼霉斑的木头片后闪亮登场。他显然刚洗过澡；头发只吹干一半，湿漉漉贴在脸上。细长的鼻孔翕动，叫人忍不住怀疑他私藏了危险的化学物品。蓝色的眼呈现一种与其不相符的兴奋，那是由于初尝将名利握在手心的滋味——巴特勒对此倒是了然。但安德森身上的衣服才是他准备的最新花招：一件拿坡里黄的衬衫，不很合身，只系了胸前两颗扣子。白花花的肚皮在明艳且破旧的布料下流露出一种孩童般的、愚钝的挑衅。巴特勒想，自己可没有这样的肚皮——他瘦得皮包骨，好似隔着外套都能被肋骨硌到手。而安德森体态丰腴得多，看起来远不像偶尔滥用药物的小明星：不论胸、腰还是臀，都更类似被情人抛弃后喝了太多劣质酒而刚开始发胖的妓女。那是一种迷人的赘肉，杀去了少女轻盈，营造出食髓知味之乐；而今却长在一个年轻男人身上。  
巴特勒后知后觉地想，倒也没错。这人可不就是刚被女朋友抛弃么。想着今天无事才来看望他，结果撞上这一出。安德森从门后探出整个身子——炫耀般转一圈——巴特勒终于注意到他穿的是一件女士衬衫。还是二手的。裤子是寻常喇叭裤，黑色。赤脚。  
巴特勒往后退了一步，警惕非常：你对昨天我们穿的灰色T恤有什么意见？  
安德森扯一扯领口：我看上去怎么样？下午好，伯纳德。你手里抱着的是什么？  
... 路过Tesco给你带了点吃的。  
安德森看起来有点惊讶。是嘛，谢谢你。他从巴特勒手里接过那寒碜的纸袋，两人一前一后走向厨房。巴特勒跟在后面看安德森的背影。鹅黄短了一截，由肉白连接起来。最终在黑色上方外溢出小小的弧度。随着安德森腰肢扭动那条弧度也颤巍巍改变着线条。巴特勒觉得自己开始困惑。  
你穿女装干嘛？他问，主要是出于不知道安德森还有这种爱好；自己真是进了一支注定被花边小报热爱的乐队。  
我在体验，伯纳德。安德森将纸袋放在桌上，转身拉开窗帘。稀薄的阳光蹿进屋里又被这副景象吓退出去。伦敦的晴天真是，安德森瞥一眼窗外，摇头。我要以女人的口吻写歌，因此先将自己变成女人。他宣称道。那副神情在巴特勒看来得意非凡。  
你这几天在海格特刷厕所终于把脑子也刷疯了？巴特勒谨慎推理。  
错。安德森一屁股坐在桌上，开始演讲：我在海格特看到那些可怜的妇女，伯纳德。说实在的，她们和我们又有什么区别？我看到这些女人带着自己的智障孩子而来，眼泪将睫毛膏打湿，不得不靠吃下安定才能得到片刻宁静。我在她们身上看到自己。这样悲惨的生活是我经历过的无数梦魇之一；我一定要为她们做些什么——我要去领救济金，然后写出最好的歌，让它震一震流行乐的天花板！他侃侃而谈，指甲刮在印有波西米亚花纹的墙纸上。  
巴特勒对此的反应是：你对你父亲也是这么说的吗？  
我要用她们的眼睛看这个世界啊，伯纳德！安德森说得慷慨，表情却很促狭：这当然和用我们的眼睛审视生活完全不同！你能想象吗？如果我是一个普通英国女人，我坐在厨房等我的丈夫回来... 孩子啼哭——不，就算此时还没有孩子；家里一穷二白，和你眼前看到的一样。相同的墙纸、厨房和窗户，糟糕的天气也相同... 你就是那个丈夫，你刚回到家。我们没钱，我们他妈的穷得要死。你工作累了，你带来一点晚饭，——他指了指桌上的纸袋，巴特勒忍不住挑眉抗议——我们都知道那东西难以下咽。我甚至愁得没法儿为你开门，迎接你！我给你一个拥抱，嘴上说着亲爱的；等我做饭吧，家里的牛奶喝完了，但我们还有不少面包，真好，我爱你......你能望穿我的痛苦吗？  
安德森的眼睛直勾勾盯着自己，巴特勒想。他像个真正的家庭主妇，累死累活操忙了一天还不忘穿上最漂亮的衣裳讨好丈夫。尽管那只是一件起皱的、边角一概磨破的旧衬衫。女人年轻的脸难掩疲惫，黑眼圈蛰伏在眼下如乌青的咒语；她还噘着嘴，错误地期盼丈夫的一个吻。  
冷漠的丈夫说：我希望你不是又准备玩什么噱头，好让NME像报道你的同性恋宣言一样报道你的创作哲学。  
安德森继续盯着他的眼睛，两秒钟后耸了耸肩。我知道这确实惊世骇俗。他和解道，从桌子上跳下来。

我刚刚在来你家路上想了一段旋律，你听听。巴特勒从肩上脱下沉重的吉他包。我是在地铁上想到的。  
安德森回应道：好。他又走到窗前，这次将合紧的缝隙掰开一点。晦暗的天色下。你弹吧，他说。有风透进来。他的头发终于快要干透，被凉气一浸，脑壳生出渗人的疼。  
现在十二月啊你干什么？！巴特勒恼火得不行。  
安德森闻言合上窗：我想象她们也会这样，在有限而痛苦的等待里偶尔看看外面。企图让寒风吹醒自己。这种生活会驱使女人打开窗户吗？虽然我小时候没见我妈妈这样做过。  
今天很冷，别开窗户。巴特勒闷声，又发现原来自己右手手套一直忘了摘。  
你说得对；安德森重新坐下，看起来还是十分钟前兴高采烈的样子。昨天的演出真好，我看到好多人鼓掌了。现在正是我们的好时候。可不能感冒。明艳而破败的黄终被困在了这一幕。你弹吧，他重复道。  
巴特勒好言劝慰：这些冬季的烦恼很快都会结束。已经走到这一步了。你说得没错，我们会写出真正的好音乐。他第一次说出这么多词，自己都有点被吓到：这里很灰暗，但我们会到世界中心去，到明亮的地方去。与肮脏的交易无关。所有人都要听到我们的歌，音乐的纯粹由我们捍卫。  
安德森反问：音乐家的幸福就是捍卫音乐的纯粹吗？  
巴特勒不解：那你说什么地方最幸福？  
没有我们的地方。安德森说。


End file.
